CanadaXSick Reader: Songfic: Paperthin Hymn
by trblmkr207
Summary: So yeah I wrote this earlier this year and it's DeviantArt if you wanna see that one and all.. All I own is the story, I don't own the song or hetalia sadly. The song is Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin


_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around, I would tonight  
These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating  
Leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

He sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him she was okay. He didn't know what to think. His deep purple-blue eyes softly focused on the floor as he was thinking to himself. The soft curl from his part was hanging low around the rim of his round glasses. He was awaiting his brothers to come and counsel him during _'s surgery. They had found a large tumor on her brain and they didn't know if removing it would help her or not. He almost didn't realize the face in front of his as he was lost in thought. He looked to see his twin brother Alfred staring at him with his bright blue eyes. Matthew tried to give a smile, but it failed and he ended up looking up to see his other brother Arthur standing there, his green eyes focused on you with a look of sorrow. Once again Matthew tried to smile but it seemed to fail. He felt the tears welling up as Arthur sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alfred stayed crouched infront of the two, hands on his knees as he waited to try and cheer his brother up.  
_  
~Time skip~  
A few hours had passed and Matthew was almost asleep in his chair. Alfred had left to go get food and Arthur was asleep with his hand in his hair holding his head up. As Matthew was about to leave the room, he felt as if something was wrong. He went to the door of the room she was supposed to be in. She wasn't there. The bags of her things weren't there either. 'That doesn't make any sense' he thought to himself as he went to get a drink._

Who's gonna call on sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands  
I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends

Matthew didn't know what to think, either she was still in surgery or she hadn't made it. At that moment he heard a distinctly familiar laugh. And there she was, in the wheelchair. She was being wheeled around by someone who looked an awful lot like himself. That's because it was, it was when they were goofing around in the hall before surgery. Normally he was shy and kept to himself, but with _ he would take one glance into her [eye color] eyes and he would suddenly have the personality of Alfred. Tears threatened his eyes once again and he turned around only to be startled by Alfred. Whose mouth was stuffed with a hamburger, typical, Matthew thought to himself. Alfred saw the sadness on his brothers face. He lowered the burger and had a similar look on. "Dude," he said catching his twins attention, "Don't worry. She's tough, she'll be fine." "But what if she's not," He said losing control of the tears and feeling them start to flow down his face, "What if I never see her again, or hold her fragile hand. What if-" Alfred cut him off by hugging his twin, he felt the pain he did. Honestly he had lost someone dear to him too. "Just hang in there," he said, "Your not alone Mattie. Arthur and myself are here for you." At that Alfred walked over and sat next to Arthur grinning as he wanted to draw on his face.__

August evenings bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight  
You never know what temporal days may bring  
So laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the Lord

~Few more hours~  
Matthew had fallen asleep in the cafeteria, next to a stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. He was dreaming of one of the dates he and _ had gone on before they found out she had the tumor. It was a brisk August night and they were out by the lake. The crisp air had the scent of apples and some lilac floating through it. _ and Matthew were laying on the bank, on a blanket. There they were watching for the meteor shower that was about to start. That was when _ had first told him she loved him. He as well to her. "I will always love you Mattie, forever," she said with her [eye color] glimmering as the shower started and her face was lit by the moonlight.  
He hadn't realized it but he had started to cry in his sleep. It was then that Alfred and Arthur had found him to tell him the news. Arthur pulled a chair close to him and lightly shook him awake.__

Who's gonna call on sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands  
I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends

Matthew shook his head in disbelief as Arthur only repeated what the doctor had just confirmed. His worst thoughts had become reality. Matthew looked to Alfred with a hint of anger in his deep blue-violet eyes. "You lied to me!" He yelled standing up and rushing to the room she was supposed to be sleeping in. There she was, he had only a few minutes left with her before she slipped away forever. There that word was again, forever. "_-_?" he questioned walking to her side and taking her pale, cold hand into his and bringing it to his cheek as more tears streamed down it. "M-Mattie," she cooed opening her [eye color] eyes that didn't have the same shine as they used to, "I-i'm s-so sorr-," she started to say but was cut off by Matthew kissing her gently on the lips. "No," he said tears almost pouring out of his eyes, "It's my fault. I should have brought you to the doctor sooner. I-I love you, I love you so much." he said as he stroked her pale cheek. She wasn't going to last much longer. "I-I love you t-too, Mattie," she said placing a hand on his cheek. He brought his up to hold her's, "F-for ever." she said. At that her body went cold, the monitor sounded, and her hand went limp in his. Matthew lost it, he was crying hysterically. His one true love died. Alfred stood in the door way, tears threatning to burst. "M-mattie," he said wiping the tears that escaped away, "I-I'm sorry. I-I just thought she would have made it." Matthew stood up and went to his brother, hugging him tight. "D-Don't worry Alfie," he said, "She's watching over me. For ever." he said with a small smile on his face through the tears.


End file.
